


Short & Sweet

by samuelislarryaf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little, F/M, Fluff, Jumin Route Spoilers, Kinda, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jumin might be ooc, short mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelislarryaf/pseuds/samuelislarryaf
Summary: Jumin and MC meet for the first time and he's surprised how short she is.





	

Nervous was definitely an understatement. You were beyond nervous to meet the man you had been chatting with for a while, and it showed. That morning you had to redo your eyeliner at least three times before it even came close to looking alright. Your bangs covered your eyes so you aren't completely sure why you were so worried about it. But standing here in the middle of the party room uncovered all your underlying fears you didn't even know you had. Did you pick the wrong dress? Did your hair look alright? What about this lipstick shade? Was it too bright, or not bright enough?

Your train of thought was interrupted when you saw a well-dressed man peering through the crowd with an eyebrow cocked up. Did you ever mention to Jumin that you were way shorter than him? You weren't sure how tall he was expecting you to be, but you were almost positive he wasn't expecting you to be 4’11. From your minimal knowledge, you were pretty sure Jumin was around six feet tall. Which was a good foot taller than you, and then some. You gathered up your courage before sticking a hand up out of the crowd, waving it around to try and pull his attention down to you.

Jumin’s face almost instantly lit up in embarrassment, muttering his apologies as he squeezed through the crowd until he got to you. You were pretty sure you had seen him smirk once he got to you, but it quickly vanished as he leaned down slightly, probably just to spite you. “Nice to meet you, MC,” You heard him say as he took your hand, leading you to a much less crowded area of the building so he didn't have to speak so loud. Your face was completely red, you could feel the warmth radiating off of your cheeks. Jumin reached up and brushed your brown locks out of your face and behind your ear, gently tipping your chin up so you two were making eye contact. “My sincerest apologizes for not being able to spot such a beautiful lady sooner. You are just much smaller than anticipated, my love.” He said smoothly, his voice sending shivers down your spin as you gripped at the hem of your dress nervously. “My, my, you look lovely,” Jumin muttered, your nervous fidgeting bringing his attention to your black cocktail dress. “It hugs your figure very nicely.” You could only manage to sputter out a small, “Thank you," You mumbled as you peeked up at him through your bangs. You gave a slight smile, hands behind your back politely. Jumin noticed this and quickly took one of your hands in his own, lacing your fingers through his. "Since you can be easily lost, you have to hold my hand in crowds. Alright?" He said, looking down at you with his smug smile. You didn't say a word but you nodded, batting your incredibly long eyelashes at him. Your fingers laced in between Jumin's and you let out a happy sigh. 


End file.
